


What if...?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Basically Porn, Creampies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot-what-plot, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, swinging both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione Granger is a logical person, not a very physically affectionate one. After being captured by Death Eaters, she begins to discover that maybe she has more interests in physical activities than she thought.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Multi, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make an account where I can post up pure fetish nonsense instead of my normally more thought-out works. This story is mostly porn with a sprinkling (a very fine pinch) of plot. It isn't highly edited, it isn't particularly long, but I have no regrets. It's kind of refreshing to write something smutty without pressure, instead of spending hours trawling through and editing, rewriting, cross-referencing, researching....
> 
> Be warned, there is no love and affection in these stories, mostly just pure sex based on random thoughts I had at the time. Enjoy, if that's your thing.

Hermione Granger had never been particularly interested in any sort of physical intimacy or contact with others. It likely stemmed from the fact that she came from two highly successful parents that always seemed more interested in her academic achievements than providing her any form of physical comfort. If she threw a tantrum as a child, they didn’t try and placate her, nor did they try and comfort her, they would simply wait it out with unending patience while she was forced to sit in the corner, making her calm down through boredom if nothing else. As she got older, topics turned from controlling her emotions and learning to read and write, to understanding mathematics, English or science. Her parents weren’t exactly pushy about her studies; yet they provided very little other outlet for Hermione to engage with. They didn’t like to use computers, believing that printed, published works contained far superior information and they hardly ever watched television or movies. Hermione spent most of her time reading one of the many books they had in the house, yet even those books were very rarely novels or sources of entertainment, they were mostly medical text books or educational material. She had no friends at school as no-one was interested in the academic things she talked about. She wasn’t overly bullied exactly, but she never had quite fit in.

Then, of course, she found herself whisked away from everything she had ever known to attend a boarding school of magic. She still recalled the day in which she had opened her letter; her parents had simply assumed it was a prank or scam and had thrown it away. It seemed like that the end of it, until another letter came. Then another one. Through the windows, under the doors, in the glovebox of the car. Stranger and stranger things happened until her highly scientific parents had to admit that perhaps Hermione was not an ordinary child after all.

She had made her friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley at school and they had quite the adventures while growing up together; fighting trolls and accompanying Harry on other misadventures. They were still times that she recalled with fondness; more innocent times, despite often being life threatening.

They had enjoyed a few years of each others company in relative peace, before the Dark Lord had returned from beyond the grave and everything changed. He had acted quickly, without remorse and with an experienced hand as he gained his followers and cemented his position once again as the Dark Lord of the magical world, despite the efforts of Harry, Ron and Hermione to thwart him. Harry had tried to fight him at every angle, but the Dark Lord was far too powerful and far too wise for the young boy. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had successfully eliminated Dumbledore at the start of their sixth year, which had led to a spiraling of unfortunate events that still made Hermione bitter to think about. The lack of his mentor caused Harry to grow dark and isolated as he dabbled in dark magic that Hermione wouldn’t have even considered researching at all. As Voldemort’s power grew, the three had fled, hiding on the run, never staying in one place.

The three had no plan other than to hide from the Dark Lord, and Harry hated that fact. Hermione had watched his dark fall, as they hid in the wild places of the world; he knew that people were suffering and dying while he did nothing. It didn’t help that both Harry and Ron had affections for Hermione and they were all stuck in a small tent together most nights. She was a logical person by nature, she understood the need and desire for teenage boys to chase girls, but she also knew that they wouldn’t have been so interested in her if she hadn’t been literally the only girl they could have. She didn’t think she was much to look at; sure she looked after her body, kept reasonably fit, but aside from that she didn’t have nice teeth, she didn’t have particularly big breasts or a plump backside or any of the other things that boys traditionally wanted.

She had eventually caved into Ron’s begging and pleading one night, as he had slipped into her bed in the dark and physically begged Hermione to be able to have her. He had gotten rather annoying about it, so she said as long as he would be quiet about it afterwards, she would give him a handjob, as she had read all about the various sexual acts as she was growing up, in-case the knowledge was ever useful.

What she hadn’t expected to happen was for the boy to take his average sized penis out of his pants, wrap her hands around it and give it a few good strokes, and have him shoot his load within a few seconds between the both of them, making a sticky mess in the sheets. She vanished it easily, however, thinking that was surprisingly easy after all, she may even end up still having a good nights rest. Of course, he was a young, pent up teenager. Despite having jerked him off the first time, he was almost immediately hard again and asking for another one. She sighed; she did suppose that it was a bit too quick for him to really have enjoyed it fully.

After the third time he came, she was getting a bit frustrated and confused. He seemed to keep shooting the sticky loads non-stop, and immediately getting hard again, saying it wasn’t enough. Was she doing it wrong? She didn’t think she was, but maybe in practice was different to in theory.

“Hermione, I need to be inside you when I do it,” Ron had whispered as if it was obvious, “I can’t just come like this, I need to do it in you.”

Hermione had briefly considered whether he was just making that up but… She supposed if it it got him to finally finish properly, for the last time, she might as well. Living in the fear of dying at any moment had caused the already slightly detached Hermione to shrug and give away her virginity to the clumsy boy. Ever logical, she had been taking contraceptive potions for years, since the risk of rape and sexual assault was so high for someone of her age. Besides, the contraceptive potions also removed the effects of her menstrual cycle, so it was win-win for her. They did say that long term usage could be harmful for emotional and hormonal balance but… She saw herself as being reasonably mentally healthy.

She hadn’t really seen what all the fuss was about honestly, she had lifted up her nightgown and pulled her undies down, spreading her legs for Ron as he rubbed himself a bit and roughly pushed himself inside her. It hurt quite a lot at first but thankfully his penis was covered in his come still and she had quickly cast a numbing charm on herself, easing the pain. She simply found it a little bit awkward as she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the tent while Ron made all sorts of strange noises, thrusting away inside her for several minutes.

“Oh my god, it feels so good, Hermione I’m coming…” He had said, right into her ear, making her wince slightly.

“Okay, just hurry about it,” She said a bit annoyed; the numbing charm was wearing off and the pain was starting to come back a bit. He made a few grunting noises and she could feel the spurting inside her, feeling happy with herself that now it was going to be over and Ron could go back to his own bed. Ron seemed to get all cuddly all of a sudden as he placed kisses on her lips and face, his softening penis still inside her, occasionally leaking a little extra out into her.

“Ron… Can I go to sleep now?” She asked tirely, “I think I’ve given you more than enough relief now.”

He reluctantly pulled himself out of her, squeezing out the last few drops of his come as he went. She sighed and rolled over onto her side as he got up, pulling her blankets back over herself once more. She didn’t both with the cleaning charm; she’d deal with it in the morning as her eyes were closing rapidly.

She had thought that would be the end of it, but unfortunately when she was just almost asleep the next night, Ron had slipped into her bed once again, after Harry had gone to sleep. She hadn’t even registered at first until she felt his hands tugging at her underwear, trying to pull it down.

“Ron please, I’m too tired…” She said, batting at his hand.

“It’s okay, I’ll do everything,” He said, rolling her onto her back against her weak protests. She sighed thinking; whatever, let’s just get this over with. She lay on her back, almost falling back to sleep as he pulled her undies down and positioned himself on top of her. She was awoken when she felt the sharp pain of him entering her; but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the first, she didn’t even need to bother with the numbing charm.

Honestly, she thought, it wasn’t too bad this time. She let him do his thing, grunting and moaning as he pumped his member in and out of her, whispering in her ear. She didn’t know if he thought he was being… Sexy? Arousing? But if it got him off, then, whatever. Eventually he started the same ramblings about how he was going to come and he was going to come inside her before he did; she actually, admittedly, kind of liked the tickling feeling of the rather big load being shot deep into her as he purposefully pushed his hips forward, trying to bury himself as much as possible inside.

They had continued the behaviour for almost a week, Ron joining her in bed after Harry had gone to sleep and fucking her briefly before he came in her, when Harry had approached Hermione, while she was out gathering some mushrooms for dinner in the forest they were hiding out in.

“Hermione…” He had said, a moody look on his face, “I know what you’re doing with Ron.”

“Oh, did we wake you up? I’m so sorry.” Hermione said with a smile, “I’ll tell him to be more quiet, I don’t get why he’s got to be so loud during it.”

Harry gave her a baffled look, “It’s not the lack of sleep that bothers me Hermione its… You and him. I… I wanted to be the one to…”

Hermione didn’t quite understand at first, but she began to catch on, “Oh… You’re jealous of him, is that it?”

Harry didn’t answer, but Hermione figured that must have been it.

“Well, I mean, honestly if it makes you feel better I don’t really care if you want to do it as-well.” Hermione said with a shrug. She didn’t feel any particular attachment to the idea of only doing it with Ron. She didn’t really feel any particular attachment to the idea of doing it at all really, but she knew it improved Ron’s mood immensely. It would no doubt work the same for Harry; they had the same anatomy after all.

Harry seemed surprised by her answer, but he said, “I’m not sticking it where Ron has already been.”

“Harry,” Hermione said as if was being particularly thick, “There are things called cleaning charms? Honestly.”

“It’s the principle of the thing.” He said, although Hermione felt like the idea of exclusivity was a bit hypocritical of Harry who had been leading on both Ginny and Cho Chang at the same time while at school. Ginny had told her in private that she had let Harry finger her, and who knows how far he went with Cho.

“Well, offer’s there if you want it.” Hermione shrugged, didn’t matter to her as long as the two boys stayed in a positive head space.

Harry had left, then returned a few minutes later and gently pushed Hermione up against a tree, startling her.

“Geeze Harry, don’t sneak up on me like that,” She said, while Harry tried to plant kisses on her lips and neck. What was it with these boys and kissing? She didn’t get it.

“We better be quick so Ron doesn’t get suspicious,” Harry said, undoing the zipper of his jeans and taking his already hard penis out. Hermione noticed that it was quite a bit bigger than Ron’s, and she let out a squawk of indignation as Harry forcibly rotated her around and bent her over, pulling at her jeans.

“Calm down Harry,” Hermione said crossly, though she undid her jeans and pulled them down with her undies in one move. Harry grabbed her by the hips and started pushing his rather thick and hard penis against her entrance. It was a bit dry and painful, so hermione pulled her wand out and cast the lubrication spell that she had to use a few times with Ron when he accosted her at night. Now that her inner walls were wet and slippery, Harry slid right in, sighing loudly as Hermione tried to get used to the feeling of taking someone much larger inside.

“Oh fuck yes, that’s it,” Harry moaned as he slipped his cock in and out her, “This little hole belongs to me now…”

“Does it really?” Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, but she let him have his moment; she had learned from Ron that sometimes boys said strange things when they were in the middle of having a fuck; she had learned from Ron that boys were just a bit weird in general when it came to sex, though admittedly her sample size was rather small (figuratively and literally).

After a few minutes she felt Harry tensing and thrusting a little deeper inside, and she knew that he was almost there. He mumbled unintelligibly as she felt his come starting to spray her insides, sighing herself as it meant that soon she would be able to stand up from the awkward position that was making her back and legs hurt a little.

“What the fuck!” 

Ron’s voice echoed loudly from behind them and Harry quickly pulled out, stashing his dick back into his pants. Hermione stood up slowly, stretching her back and legs from soreness, which accidently let a little of Harry’s come leak out and run down her leg. Ron apparently noticed this and before Hermione even know what was going on, the two boys were fighting with each other, punching and rolling in the dirt.

“What are you doing?” Hermione cried at the two, whipping her wand out and casting a quick immobulis to freeze them. After she levitated them apart, she released the spell, which cause Ron to immediately storm off in anger towards the tent while Harry stormed off in the opposite direction, heading out into the forest.

That had been where it all really went downhill; Harry had stormed off and never returned, in his rage he had sought out the nearest known Death Eater hideout and had tried to blow the place up, only managing to set a building on fire before it was coolly extinguished by a sneering Bellatrix Lestrange. She didn’t know what happened to him after that, but she hadn’t seem him since. Ron was so angry at her, though for some bizarre reason he had wanted to have sex again the next day. Hermione had told him that she wasn’t going to have sex with him unless he explained why he had gotten so angry and why he had hit harry, but he had just ignored her, trying to turn her around in the same way that Harry had bent her over. Hermione had refused, and as the far superior spell caster she had simply flicked her wand and hit him with a banishment jinx, sending him flying across the room. He stood up angrily, but simply took one last look at her and left. That was the last time she saw Ronald Weasley.

She had lived alone for some time; she was the one who had looked after the two boys so she knew what she was doing, but she had gotten awfully lonely. Foolishly she had tried to sneak into Hogsmeade, and had managed to get herself caught by a group of three snatchers.

“Well well, what have we ‘ere?” The obvious ring leader had said, leering at her, “Such a pretty girl to be running around on her own… Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Don’t have one.” Hermione said, not wanting to implicate Ron or Harry or anything as she didn’t know that Bellatrix had captured Harry; she was entirely out of the loop for the last two months she had been hiding.

“Oh well then no-one will mind if we have a go then, princess.” He smirked as the group of thugs dragged her into a dingy looking pub that was under Death Eater control (as most places were these days). They led her upstairs, and she hadn’t put up much a struggle so far as she knew she was entirely outnumbered. She used the opportunity to glance around the pub, seeing a few rough looking people and a group of three, hooded Death Eaters. She was surprised; Death Eaters were not just out in the open? The last she had heard there were only a dozen or so actual Death Eaters and she didn’t expect to find them sitting masked in a pub, having a beer. Was Voldemort expanding his inner circle?

The group of snatchers dragged her into an upstairs bedroom and as soon as she saw the bed, she knew what was about to happen. Thankfully she had been still brewing the contraceptive potion on her own, just in case, and she felt somewhat validated at her paranoia now.

She sighed, their intent was clear as they began taking off their jackets and cloaks. She didn’t get much of a chance to actually do anything herself as the group of three began roughly stripping her of her clothes, pulling her jeans down and ripping her shirt off. One struggled to get the bra undone for a moment before he simply pulled out a knife and cut if off, while the other ripped her exposed undies in two, dragging the remainders down to her ankles with her jeans. 

They threw her onto the bed and were a bit surprised when she just kicked the leg of her jeans off that was stuck around her ankle. She lay on her back, naked, while the three men leered at her and stripped themselves off.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun with you…” One said, rubbing his cock to hardness. She bit back a comment about the fact that the three almost seemed smaller than Ron was; she knew how sensitive boys were about their size.

“Just… Please… Don’t cause any permanent damage…” Hermione asked them, “I’ll do what you want if you let me go afterwards.”

“Oh we’re going to be here all night sweetheart,” The other sneered, “That’s a topic for the morning.”

Hermione just let out an exaggerated sigh as the ringleader knelt on the bed, crawling over her. She spread her legs slightly, using a finger to feel between her legs and she realised she was a bit dry; she didn’t want this to hurt.

“Do you have any lube?” She asked, getting a laugh from the group.

“What a little slut… I bet you don’t need none, do ya? Ya probably wet already.” The ringleader said with a smirk as he lowered himself, trying to find the hole with the head of his penis. Hermione just wrapped her legs around him and used her ankles to push him in a bit, whispering a quiet, “a bit lower” in his ear.

“Listen slut, you’re gonna do what I say, not the other way around.”

“If you want to fuck me, you’re going to have to lower it a bit.” Hermione rolled her eyes; it was like she was back with Ron again. Eventually the head finally slipped inside, and thankfully for Hermione he had a little precome around his tip which gave some sort of lubrication, and she knew it would naturally become slicker as they went so she just hissed a little but it wasn’t too bad.

“Ah fuck she’s tight…” He groaned, while the other two stroked themselves and murmured in approval.

They hadn’t been kidding when they had said all night; Hermione lost track of the time altogether as they rotated through. If they had of been a bit bigger she would have ended up extremely sore, but thankfully they were all on the smaller side and after the first one had come inside, she had become very slick. These three didn’t seem to mind sharing like Harry and Ron had, they didn’t bother with any cleaning charms as they took turns thrusting inside her. Her pussy had become a complete mess of come, it was so wet that the men’s cocks kept accidentally slipping in and out when they fucked her, and half the time by the end they werent even coming inside her anymore they were just shooting somewhere in the vicinity, and hardly any more come was actually being released.

Despite the fact that she knew she was technically being raped, she appreciated that they hadn’t been rough with her or injured her. She honestly didn’t mind compromising and just letting them have one night of sex if they didn’t hurt her. She found it funny; they had all fallen asleep in various places and she totally could have either killed them herself, or called the ministry. Yet, all she did in the end was pick up her wand and quietly leave, she had only her jeans left to wear and she didn’t want to cast a cleaning charm yet incase it woke them up. She snuck out of the dingy pub, very aware that the insides of her thighs were the stickiest they had ever been.

She had almost made it to the door when a quiet voice from behind her made her stop.

“Hello Granger.”

She turned in horror as the Death Eater who had caught her sneaking out removed his mask and revealed himself.

“Draco?”

He just sneered at her and knocked her out with a stupefy.

And so it was, that almost two months after that incident, Hermione found herself thinking about her life and what had led her to this position, as she lay on her dodgy mattress on the floor of the tiny prison cell. She kind of liked to think about things when she was having her daily visits from a variety of people, as they thrust away inside her she pondered her life and the journey she had been on. Of course, not all of her visitors were the same; some didn’t care if she zoned out and thought about other things but some got very annoyed if she didn’t pay attention to them. She tried her best to placate all of them; she knew that she was only being kept un harmed due to the fact that she was Harry Potter’s friend.

Ah Harry, poor Harry. She saw him occasionally, and Ron too. She hadn’t know that they all been captured until the first time she had been escorted from her cell into a private room, where none other than Bellatrix Lestrange was standing next to a bed that contained a naked Harry Potter, who had been tied in a classic “X” bind on the bed. She wasn’t surprised to see him naked; she herself hadn’t worn clothes in quite some time, unless someone particularly wanted her to wear something.

She hadn’t know exactly why she had been brought into the room with Harry but she knew Bellatrix would have some kind of messed games to play, so she tried to prepare herself mentally. At first, Bellatrix hadn’t done anything weird at all, at least in her mind. Why did she bring Hermione in just to sit in a chair and watch as Bellatrix rode Harry on the bed? She had then made Harry watch as Bellatrix had bent Hermione over and fingered her, licking her pussy from top to bottom and apparently doing her best to make Hermione orgasm. Hermione had never had an orgasm in her life, so she thought Bellatrix was wasting her time. The fact that Bellatrix was unable to make Hermione come had infuriated her, and she had began to tie Hermione to the bed and make Harry sit in the chair as she tried over and over to get Hermione to orgasm. She had even made Harry fuck her, Hermione had given Harry a comforting smile and nod when he had hesitated, however Bellatrix didn’t seen satisfied as Hermione had hardly any physical reaction to being fucked, and eventually Harry was dragged off Hermione without having come.

“I’m going to make you come squealing if its the last thing I do…” Bellatrix had said, and she had quickly turned from using Hermione as a way to torture Harry into almost forgetting about Harry when they were together. Making Hermione orgasm seemed to be her new obsessive passion in life, but at least for Hermione she wasn’t actually doing any harm to her or Harry.

Unfortunately when she had seen Ron, he had been in far worse condition than her and Harry. She had only had a glimpse of him, being escorted past her cell, but she had seen the deep purple bruises all over his body, the lash marks of his back and the very red backside as he was escorted past, naked. Oddly enough Hermione noticed that his dick was rock hard as he walked; maybe they had given him a potion or something.

It hadn’t taken Bellatrix long to try lust potions of her own on Hermione but surprisingly they had no effect. It was like she had an immunity to arousal, sure she got wet after being fucked for awhile, but she never got wet before hand, and she never had an orgasm during any of the various things she had done. She had fucked many people of all shapes and sizes, in many different positions, but no matter what she did she just never had an orgasm, even when some of the Death Eaters had tried their best to lick or finger her and make her come, she often just pretended so that they would stop; otherwise they just kept going forever.

Even she was starting to get curious and wanted to experience an orgasm; there was something about having multiple men using her body daily to reach their own orgasm that made her want to experience it. Funnily enough, the closest that she had gotten to experiencing sexual pleasure was when one of the Death Eaters had actually been the one to lay down on her mattress, making him sit on her and ride her. She didn’t mind that position, it was nice not to be crushed under the weight of a large man, and when he had asked her if he can put his dick in her ass, she kind of felt a little twinge of excitement; she liked that he asked first, it was unusual but it was nice. She had been fucked in the ass before and found it a little unpleasant, but she actually ended up putting a little more effort into this one than she had for the last guy who fucked her ass, as he gave her a bottle of lube he had brought with him. It was nice gesture and she appreciated it, so she had thoroughly lubed up her ass with two fingers before lowering herself onto him, actually finding herself thinking that she could do this more often as she rode his dick, bouncing on it and let it slip in and out of her ass. She was surprised to feel later, after he had finished coming in her ass, a bit of a desire to do try that again, wondering what it would feel like if she had someone in both at once.

She didn’t know if it was a good idea or not, but she had confided in Bellatrix that she had enjoyed that experience and that if Bellatrix wanted to make her come, maybe that could lead to something. Bellatrix had been surprised at how forward Hermione had been with the information but she just shrugged; she had settled into her new life and she knew that Bellatrix was the only one currently keeping the three from being properly destroyed by the other Death Eaters.

A few days later Hermione had been met with the usual sight of Harry tied on the bed, blinfolded and gagged, however it seemed that Bellatrix had some new things she wanted to try.

“I want you to ride him.” Bellatrix said, causing Hermione to shrug slightly. This was rather standard for them and she got Harry hard with ease, sucking firmly on his dick and massaging his balls with a gentle squeezing. She had worked out long ago how to get Harry ready. Once he was hard, she knelt over him and lowered her pussy down onto him. She couldn’t believe that once upon a time he had been hard to take in; these days almost anyone of any size slipped inside her pussy with ease, especially if she’d already fucked someone that day.

She was surprised as she rode him however when she felt something cold and wet touching her ass. She looked back to see Bellatrix, who just gave her a small, twisted smile. She ignored it, and just focused on at least giving Harry some pleasure with her pussy, until she gasped as she felt Bellatrix push something into her ass. It was soft and wet but also quite firm, it didn’t quite feel like someone’s dick but it was similar. When Bellatrix made it vibrate however, a small shudder came from her body that caused Bellatrix to grin in excitement.

“So that’s what you like huh…?”

She had to admit, she did actually quite like the feeling. She rode Harry’s cock a little bit harder as Bellatrix started pumping the toy away in her ass, feeling a little swelling of excitement in her body. She didn’t reach an orgasm or anything (unlike Harry who positively coated the inside of her walls) but she felt like it was progress, at some point having joined with Bellatrix in wanting to see herself reach orgasm.

Bellatrix eagerly experimented with Hermione’s body in every session after that; she fingered Hermione’s ass, fucked it with toys, even spent some time using her tongue on it, which had caused Hermione to actually feel rather good. Her favourite thing was still the feeling of Harry’s cock sitting snugly in her pussy while Bellatrix fucked her ass with various toys.

She had been summoned for another session with bellatrix and thought it was likely to be doing the same thing again, however she was rather surprised to find Ron standing in the room, blind folded and gagged, with his hands tied behind his back.

“I’ve got a present for you,” Bellatrix said slyly, “Go on, get started on your usual.”

Hermione gave Harry a quick suck on the bed he was tied to, her expertise getting him hard immediately and she slipped herself onto his cock. She had been popular today already; a few of her regulars (she had been getting to know everyone despite the masks) had all visited her one after the other, so she was already leaking a lot of come from her pussy before she slipped onto Harry. If he was aware that she was dribbling a little bit of the others “affections” onto his cock, he didn’t make any indication as she started riding him other than to eagerly thrust up to meet her; he much preferred her pussy to Bellatrix’s, there was something in the way that she rode him; Bellatrix only used his dick to make herself come on it, but Hermione rode him with his enjoyment in mind, and he appreciated it. If only he could tell her what was going through his mind…

Hermione was distracted from riding Harry when she felt something poking her ass slightly. She looked back to see the blindfolded Ron being guided behind her, Bellatrix rubbing his cock firmly with her hand coated in lube. She gave Hermione a wink and started to push Ron forward by his hips. Hermione gave a little smirk back to Bellatrix and lay down a little flatter onto Harry, letting her ass cheeks spread apart slightly and making it a little easier. She did something she never thought she would do; she moaned when Ron’s dick was pushed inside her ass, slipping in nice and easily thanks to the lube and Bellatrix having stretched her ass a little during their sessions. She didn’t know what it was, but something about having the two people who were the first to fuck her, both being inside her at one, that was rather exciting.

“Start fucking.” Bellatrix commanded of Ron and he complied; it seemed like his will had been broken and he simply did what he was told. He slipped his dick in and out of Hermione’s ass firmly, he might not have had the biggest dick but Hermione thought it was a perfect size for her ass; not too big but not too small. She definitely knew she liked a little bigger in her pussy as she couldn’t feel half of the smaller Death Eaters at all but, thankfully, she had Harry she was still riding, who wasn’t too bad and filled her decently.

She sighed happily as she bounced on Harry’s dick while Ron pumped away at her ass. She almost felt bad for Bellatrix, she looked back to see the glassy eyed witch furiously rubbing her own pussy with reckless abandon.

“Did you want a go…?” Hermione offered to Bellatrix, making her cackle. “Maybe later,” She said simply, slipping a few fingers inside her own pussy and roughly fucking herself.

Ron had slowed down slightly after Hermione had spoke and Hermione realised that he wouldn’t have known who he was fucking until now. He wouldn’t have known that it was Harry’s balls he was rubbing his own against, or that it was Hermione’s ass he was slipping his cock in and out of.

“Don’t stop…” She said quietly, making it sound like a hearty moan for Bellatrix’s amusement but also letting him know not to give anything away and get himself (or them all) punished.

He resumed his fucking, although he seemed a little… Lackluster. Harry was simply laying there, giving no sign that he even had noticed that Hermione was being fucked in the ass at the same time, although he definitely would have felt Ron’s cock through the thin wall inside Hermione. They were practically rubbing their cocks together inside her, adding to their pleasure, and she knew that their balls had been slapping each other.

“Keep going,” She said with a moan, encouraging Ron as she didn’t want him to get himself in trouble now that he knew it was Hermione and clearly hesitating, “Please… I want to feel you come inside me okay?”

Bellatrix had pulled over a chair and was violently fucking herself with a dildo at the display, her fingers working her red and swollen clit. Seeing that Bellatrix had reacted positively to her display, Hermione pushed onwards.

“Just focus on my ass okay? I want you to keep fucking it, make me feel it, fuck it hard… I want you to come inside me like you used to… Just pretend its my pussy okay and come deep like you always did…”

Her words sent Ron over the edge and he moaned into his ball gag, spurting so much come inside Hermione that she thought she might drown internally. Apparently the feeling of Ron thrusting so hard and deep had sent Harry over the edge as he too came, his cock tensing and his balls tightening as rope after rope of hot, sticky come filled Hermione’s inner walls, already so soaked from having her pussy fucked multiple times that day.

Hermione gasped at the feeling of two of her favourite boys spurting into both of her holes. Her body trembled slightly and she felt the first, mini orgasm of her life. It was only small, but it was enough to cause a visible reaction and she heard Bellatrix moan deeply and looked over just in time to see her squirting clear liquid all over the chair as she fucked herself, spraying it all around her legs and stomach. Sated, Ron pulled his dick out and stepped back, a few drops of come still leaking from his cock as he walked back a few steps and waited for new orders. Harry’s softening cock slipped out of Hermione’s wet, well used pussy and flopping down against his balls. Hermione sat back on her knees, slightly shaky.

“Come here baby,” Bellatrix cooed to her, “I need you to do something for me.”

Hermione got up off the bed and moved over to Bellatrix who just spread her legs widely with a grin.

“Clean me up baby, with your tongue, okay?”

Hermione smiled slightly as she got to work. After licking up every drop she could find, and slipping three fingers into Bellatrix’s needy pussy once again, the woman came for a second time as Hermione sucked on her clit and caused her to squirt just a tiny bit more.

**********

A lot of time had passed while they were all trapped in whatever hideout they were in. Hermione had actually grown to enjoy life; they all were brought under Bella’s protection and she removed them from their individual cells. The Dark Lord no longer cared what happened with them, she had informed them one night while idly running a finger around Hermione’s ass, so they were now officially her personal property.

“Of course, I still might loan your tasty little holes out to the others from time to time, but only at my discretion,” She had said playfully with a cackle. Hermione smiled at her and bowed her head; perhaps it was all of the trauma she had been through but she liked Bella now. She had come to adore the way Bella looked when Hermione made her come, and she often spent her days simply waiting for Bella to get back from whatever she had been doing.

Being Bella’s personal property had meant a lot of changes to their lives. Harry and Ron were used to be tied up and restricted however Hermione was not. Bellatrix kept them tied when she was out, to prevent them from escaping or getting up to mischief. Hermione hated this; she was used to living in her tiny cell, having visitors come and fuck her regularly, but at least being able to move around when she wanted or stretch.

It was strange to her but she began to miss her regulars. It had been nice for her pussy to simply have a break, as Bellatrix tended to only have some fun with them once a day, but she started to long for the different variety of cocks she used to have. She like Harry and Ron’s but… She missed some of the excitement in wondering who was going to visit that day and how they were going to fuck her.

Having worked out what made Hermione’s body tick, Bella often had Hermione sandwiched between the two boys while she worked on Hermione’s clit. Bellatrix was feeling triumphant and on top of the world as she made Harry and Ron fuck Hermione’s holes for hours one night, even after they had come several times and were rather soft and limp. Bellatrix had made Hermione come over and over, having worked out that in order for Hermione to come she needed to feel the two boys deep inside her together, preferably shooting their load as Bella worked her clit.

It was rather odd for Hermione that as time progressed, her relationship with Bella and her treatment got better and better, while that of Harry and Ron got worse and worse. Bella would fawn over Hermione, asking her how many times she wanted to come that day, but then would hit or kick Ron or Harry randomly, growing more violent and dangerous. Hermione knew that was unstable so had simply played along with Bella and her games.

“Please mistress,” Hermione had said, using Bella’s preferred title, “I’d really like to come at least three times today, maybe we can get some others in for a change? Maybe someone… Bigger?” She had only said it in order to try and get Harry and Ron a break and for them to rest and heal. Well, she told herself that anyway.

“Oh… Of course baby, your slutty little pussy can have whatever it wants…” Bella cooed over her, making Hermione feel very, very strange but at least she wasn’t angry or violent. Bella seemed to flip constantly between wanting to dominate all three aggressively, or being oddly kind and caring about them (well, at least in terms of sex, if nothing else).

She had been true to her word when she brought in two masked Death Eaters, who seemed a little nervous due to the close proximity of Bella, the notoriously insane murderer.

“Go on boys, taken them out,” She had said, sitting on her chair like it was a throne as the Death Eaters pulled out their still soft cocks, showing them. Hermione was kneeling next to her chair, with Bella’s hand on her head.

“What does my little princess think? Good enough?” Bella said while stroking Hermione’s hair.

“I’d need to see them hard mistress,” She replied, “It’s difficult to tell.”

“Oh of course…” Bellatrix’s eyes flashed into an evil look as she grinned and summoned Harry and Ron over. She roughly positioned them on their knees in front of the Death Eaters. Their eyes widened as they realised what Bella was about to do, but it was too late for them to back out now (and one did not simply refuse Bellatrix).

“Well? Start sucking!” Bella said with impatience.

Hermione hated the fact that she found the sight quite appealing. Harry and Ron, eager to avoid punishment, slurped greedily on the rather large cocks in front of them, rotating between sucking firmly on the head and deep throating them up and down.

“Bella,” Hermione whispered, unable to help herself, “This is making me really wet…”

Bella’s eyes shone as she made Hermione stand up and bend over slightly in front of her.

“Ah so it is…” Bella said dreamily as she dipped a finger into Hermione’s folds, letting the long, wet strands attached to her fingers extend out as she withdrew them. “So tasty…” She said hungrily, as she buried her tongue into Hermione.

“Please…” Hermione said after awhile, “I need them inside me.” 

Bella just smiled and slapped Hermione hard on the ass, sending her over the the bed. 

After a little shuffling, the Death Eaters, no longer being sucked off, managed to position themselves on the bed above and below Hermione.

“Make it good, she better come hard!” Bella warned the two, who gulped loudly.

“Just do what I say, I’ll make sure it works,” Hermione told them both comfortingly. “You,” she said to the one below her, “Just make sure you keep fucking me long and deep okay? It doesn’t have to be super fast I just like it nice and deep. And you,” She looked back at the one behind her, with his dick in his hand, “I want you to do the opposite, I want you to fuck my ass nice and hard, just make sure you lube me up properly first.”

Hermione was in heaven as they carried out their instructions. This was exactly what she needed; a nice big thick cock in her pussy as she gently rode it, while another fucked her ass much harder and faster, all the while rubbing her own clit aggressively.

“Oh, yes, that’s it, don’t stop…” She babbled, loving the feeling of fullness. They both reached so deep inside that she had a little bit of the stretching feeling she used to have, before her pussy and ass were used daily for months.

“Oh.” She said, sounding surprised as a feeling welled up inside her, “Oh I think I’m gonna… Go fast, both of you, fuck me hard and come in me…” It didn’t take the two very long to comply as they both pumped their rather large dicks in and out of her sopping wet pussy and ass. Seeing that her climax was approaching, Bella knelt down on the floor watching the show while Harry pumped his own dick in and out of her pussy while she rubbed her clit.

“Yes, yes…” Hermione moaned loudly, “I’m gonna…” 

She felt the one in her ass come first, as when he came he pushed so far into her she thought she was going to pass out. He thrust deep and hard, shooting his come so deep that she wasn’t sure it would ever come out. While she was seeing stars from the feeling in her ass, the same experience happened within her pussy as the one she was riding thrust deep, spurting load after load deep inside her. Nothing even leaked out as he had come so far up inside her, it would take several minutes for it to make its way down her inner walls. She cried out at the feeling of complete fullness and she experienced her first, proper, full body orgasm. She cried and moaned, her body convulsing on the two large cocks and the feeling of her orgasm rolled up and down repeatedly, going from her fingertips to her toes. She simply flopped down ontop of the Death Eater below her, sated, looking over at Bella with a vacant, satisfied smile. 

Seeing the girl come so hard on the two large Death Eaters made Bella reach her own climax, as Harry pumped away as hard as he could within her pussy. He didn’t come, but Bella didn’t need him to as she had her own strong convulsion, rubbing her clit furiously as she rode out every second of her orgasm.

Satisfied, she slid herself off Harry’s cock and kicked him over to Ron, saying, “You two can finish each other off if you need to come. I don’t care.” And she dismissed the Death Eaters as they gingerly pulled their large dicks out from Hermione. It was quite difficult to get themselves out due to Hermione tightly clenching and squeezing them as they withdrew, but eventually they managed it. They had come so deep inside that even when they pulled out the come hadn’t been visible, it only started slowly leaking out once she had been lying back on the bed with Bella, strangely snuggling into her but finding the position quite nice.

“You know, I should thank you.” Hermione said to Bella, “That was one of the best experiences of my life.”

Bellatrix gave Hermione a sly look while absently fingering Hermione’s very wet pussy, playing with the come that was gradually leaking out and pressing it between her fingers.

“If you’re lucky baby, I’ll bring you two new guys to fuck tomorrow. Unless… You want to come on a muggle hunt with me? We could find you some nice dicks together…” She said, looking at Hermione for her response, “It’s so hot baby, when we line them up and take our pick… Some of them are hard against their will and it’s just the best. I promise there’s no better feeling than having your entire pick of the lined up family.”

“I… I think I’d actually like that…” She said with a smile, getting slightly turned on by the idea.

***************

She was brought back out of her thoughts as she realised that Ron was almost done, his little thrusts inside her were getting quicker and quicker. He let a bit of his come slowly leak out inside her while he froze, moaning loudly. He shook his dick slightly as if he was trying to shake the last little bits of come out into her.

She sighed as Ron slipped himself out of her (she didn’t even know he had still been inside), and she rolled over, covering herself with the blankets. Ron was far too jealous and possessive to ever fuck her ass like that while she rode another guy, or let her ride two big thick cocks at once. A tear rolled silently down her cheek as he cheerily got ready for work at the ministry, about to enjoy another beautiful Voldemort free day at the ministry with his boss, the head of the DMLE Harry Potter, and she was about to spend the day working a thick vibrator between her legs, imagining what could have been if Draco had been successful in his first attempts.


End file.
